


When You Fall

by honey_mlk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_mlk/pseuds/honey_mlk
Summary: Asami Fukuda liked to dream about happy endings, no matter the circumstances.Ever since she was little, she always dreamed about finding her prince, someone to rescue her and live happily ever after with.As the days pass by, Asami wonders if she'll ever find her prince.Slowly giving up on her dream as she enters her final year of high school, she unexpectedly meets her prince, a boy named Tetsurō Kuroo.Everything is perfect just how she wanted it to be, maybe a little too perfect for Asami to notice.But what if this was all just a dream?Who would catch her from falling?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader





	1. Prologue

"Wake up, Asami." A soft voice spoke.

A little girl, only six years old awoke from her dreamland, sitting up to see her mother have a soft smile placed on her lips, a loving look in her eyes.

"How was your dream, darling?"

"It was good mommy! I dreamed about being a princess, a dragon took away my away from my castle and a prince came to rescue me, he was really pretty and then we lived happily ever after." The girl ranted on, a big smile on her face.

"That sounds wonderful, Asami! But now you must get up for school, I'll braid your hair today."

There was a comfortable silence filling the room, it had a warm aura. The mother of the said six year old was brushing the soft brown locks of her daughters hair, staring to section the hair into three parts.

"Mommy, are happy endings real? Could I get my own prince?" The girl asked, curiosity in her voice. 

"Of course they are, darling. Someday you will find your prince and live happily ever after with." 

The mother didn't want to crush her daughters dreams, it was wrong of her to give her beloved daughter false hope but in time she would figure that happily ever after doesn't exist in the real world. The real world was hurtful, even if you could be offered a sliver of hope, it would be smash into a million pieces.

Finishing the braids, the mother gave her daughter a final glance. She was wearing a baby pink dress and with the braids, she looked like a princess.

"You look beautiful, Asami." The mother complimented her daughter, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Thank you Mommy!" She chirped happily to the mother, who responded with a hum.

"It's time for you to head to school sweetheart. Mommy packed your bento for you."

"Ok Mommy, I love you!" The girl went on her tippy toes to give the mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you more." The mother knelt down to give the daughter a butterfly kiss, causing the daughter to giggle joyfully.

The daughter left the house with a skip in her step, waiting for her was a child in the neighbouring house who was also a friend of hers.

With one last goodbye, the daughter walked away, heading to school. The mother watched as her daughter was out of view. A few tears fell from the mother's eyes.

Asami,

Please never lose your innocence and hope in the world. Hold onto it for as long as you can, because once you find out about the cruel world you live in, it will never be the same. Live with dreams and hopes for a happily ever after.


	2. Meeting My Prince... Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might seem like an ordinary day for Asami but today is when everything changes and she finally meets the one she's been desperately wanting to meet, her prince.

Dreams are something everyone has, whether they're small or big, people dream. Some dream as small as having a good day, some dream as big as becoming the president of the United States, those are common dreams to have. Asami's dream wasn't normal, in fact very uncommon for her age— she wanted to live in a fairytale world; meet her prince and live happily ever after. But it wasn't easy trying to fulfill that dream, especially being a full time high-school student. But nevertheless, Asami Fukuda wanted her dreams to come true.

  
As time went on and she grew older, Asami kept thinking about her dream since she could remember. People mocked and criticized her for thinking of such a ridiculous idea, that it was childish for a teenager to have such an outdated mindset but Asami could care less. Though she wondered if she would ever find her Prince Charming, she was counting down the days until she found her soulmate, whenever that'll be. 

  
"Asami, hello? earth to Asami?" A familiar voice broke Asami out of her daydream.

  
Asami's heterochromatic eyes glazed towards her bestfriend, Kaname. 

  
"You were thinking about finding your prince again, weren't you Asami? Aren't you a little too old for that?" Kaname let out a hearty chuckle. 

  
"Shut up, Kaname. You still collect toys." She fired back.

  
"Hey! They are not toys! They're figurines." Kaname pouted. 

  
"Same thing." 

  
Silence fell for a moment, then both of them started laughing hysterically and went back to talking as if nothing happened. Asami and Kaname had been friends since the both of them were in elementary school, hence the fact that they could pick on each other and manage to stay as friends.

  
Arriving at a school building with the metallic words Neokma High engraved onto the gate, the two of you walked up to the said building and opened the doors to where you would be confined for the next six hours. 

  
"See you at lunch, Asa!" Kaname saluted you before heading towards his classroom.

  
"Bye, Kaname!" Asami waved while walking to her designated classroom both in different directions.

  
She still had to get used to the fact that for the first time she wasn't in the same class as Kaname. Since elementary school when the two met they were in the same class, which is how they became friends. Up to this year being their final year in highschool, Asami had hoped to end off with being together in the same classroom but for whatever reason they were both in separate classrooms.   
It would be difficult to make new friends. It wasn't because Asami was completely antisocial, she was just afraid to open up to new people and fully trust them, one of the reasons why she had such a small circle of friends. At this point, Asami really didn't care about making new friends, she wanted to survive her last year of high-school.   
Sitting in her assigned seat, she pulled out the books and pencil case needed for her first class of the day.   
————  
"Finally, lunch time!" Asami exclaimed, a sigh of relief fell from her lips. The ball rang across the entire school signalling that it was indeed lunch time. 

  
She found it difficult to stay focused, especially since her sleeping schedule was a chaotic mess and blatantly to the fact that Asami was disinterested in sitting and learning for six hours, so lunch was definitely some sort of escape route.

  
Asami rushing towards locker that housed her bento, she failed to notice the rock-hard chest that collided with hers, the impact sending the items she was holding drop onto the gray flooring. 

  
"I'm so- sorry." Asami stuttered, giving a light bow as she proceeded to pick up her belongings. 

  
As she was about to pick up her pencil case, then Asami felt the warm touch of a big and veiny hand. An oddly-satisfying tingling sensation ran down her spine. Asami's eyes looked up, she made eye contact with cat-like eyes. 

  
Slowly standing from her crouching position, she was able to get a good glance of the male before her. Her breath hitched, he was breathtakingly gorgeous. It was like love at first sight. He was tall in height, black locks with severe bedhead, slanted chocolate brown eyes, a physique of an athlete wearing the Neokma uniform, a white button up, black vest and white and red striped tie with grey trousers.  
The more Asami stared at the boy, the more she realized he looked like the prince you dreamt of. Wait— oh my gosh, he is the prince!   
  
"It's fine, I was also distracted and didn't notice you." A smile on his lips, showing his pearly whites. 

  
His larger hand held out her pencil case, Asami's smaller hand made slight contact with his while taking it from him. His eyes bored into hers, asking to see her soul. For a moment, it felt as time had stopped, like Asami and the gorgeous stranger were the only people standing there, no one else. 

  
"Yo Kuroo!" A voice cut the staring contest between the two of you. The feline-like male looked over his shoulder, to see one of his teammates calling out to him. 

  
"We got volleyball practice, Coach'll be mad if we're late." He turned back to face the girl. 

  
"Bye, um—"

" Asami Fukuda." She cut him off, knowing he was asking for her name.

  
"See ya, Asami-chan!" The male named Kuroo gave Asami a quick wink, catching up to his teammate. Both of them walking fast, almost running towards the gym. 

  
Asami blanked before a wave of a certain emotion hit her. Whoever that guy was, she found her prince and was smitten for him. It was as luck was on her side, finally being able to meet the said male Asami dreamed of and after god knows how long she waited.  
A big smile spread across her lips. Skipping to her locker,students would give weird looks and or judgemental stares as Asami passed by but she could care less, she was in love.  
————  
Kaname's tired eyes glanced around the cafeteria again, not seeing a certain black haired girl, he checked his cell phone, the time read 12:00 pm. Where the heck was she? It usually didn't take her this long to arrive to the cafeteria and she would've texted you if she needed to speak with a teacher or something else came up. Well whatever, he would find out sooner or later.   
Opening the cloth wrapping and the plastic lid of his bento, he was excited about the contents inside. Takimg the chopsticks in his hands then grabbing the food, he heard panting breaths his met eyes with two different coloured eyes. 

"Hey Kaname." Asami said, still panting and breathing loudly. She put her belongings onto the table and sat down in an unoccupied spot. 

"Hey, Asa. What took so long? It would've been nice to text me." Kaname says with a slight hint of irritation. 

"Sorry Kaname but i have some exciting news! I think I found my prince! I accidentally bumped into him while walking to my locker." Her eyes sparkled with joy

.   
Kaname was shocked to say the least, not because of what Asami told him but the happiness pouring out of her eyes. Never has he seen that look before even when she talked about her fantasies, she didn't look this ecstatic. It hurt Kaname knowing that she would never give that same look because of him. He was already hurt from Asami's promise but now that she was start fulfilling her wish, it would be unbearable for him because he was hiding a huge secret from his best friend. 

  
"Wow that's great!" A forced smile on Kaname's face with a under layer of sadness hidden in it. 

At this point, not only had his dreams and hopes were shattered but he had lost his friend to someone else. 

  
_I wish I was your prince, Asami. I wish I was the one that you could unconditionally love, the one to give your whole heart to. But fate had to choose someone else for you, didn't they?_   
  



	3. Miracles Do Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Asami have difficulty forgetting about one another and it seems that fate has realized, they finally have a chance to see each other again but what will Asami have to do in exchange?

Kuroo couldn't stop thinking about the certain heterochromatic eyed girl he encountered a few days ago, so much so that even Neokmata, the coach of the boys volleyball team noticed something was off. He was never the type of guy to think of the opposite gender frequently, even though he was quite popular with the ladies. Something about her gave the middle blocker and team captain butterflies in his stomach. 

  
"Kuroo, you good?" Yaku, the team's libero and Kuroo's best friend asked.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Kuroo tried to shrug off any concern from his teammate.

  
He wanted to rid off the thoughts of that girl, trying, needing to focus on the game that was in motion but still no matter how hard he tried to forget about her, that beautiful girl could not be forgotten.   
The other team, noticing the captain distracted, took this chance to score and which they did successfully. Kuroo didn't even jump to block the ball from entering his team's side of the court. A loud whistle echoed throughout the court signalling the game was over and the other team won.Thankfully this was only a practice match with others on his team, it would be quite detrimental if it was an official game.

  
Kuroo couldn't compute that fact that his team lost, still daydreaming about her. The way her pitch black hair swayed from side to side while walking, how her grey and hazel eyes sparkled, her medium skin complexion glowing underneath the sunlight, her plump, shiny pink lips curved into a innocent smile. She was an angel, a siren that captured Testuro Kuroo with her song, he was in—

  
"Kuroo." Coach Nekomata's voice boomed through his ears, catching him out of a never-ending dream.

  
"Yes coach?" The boy asked his coach, curious as to why he called out his name. 

  
"Is something on your mind? You weren't very focused in the game." The coach inquired, quite intrigued with the fact that one of the best players on the team that usually isn't distracted, is now.

  
"It's nothing important, coach, please don't worry about it." Kuroo reassured, more so attempted to reassure Nekomata. 

  
"Alright but please do focus next time, I need you to be ready for the training camp." Nekomata 

  
didn't believe Kuroo words but there was so much he could do. He turned to the rest of the team.

  
"That's the end of practice, see you after school." 

  
"Yes coach, thank you!" The team unanimously shouted. 

  
Kuroo absentmindedly walked to the changing room, taking off his sweaty clothing and changed back into his uniform. His mind wandering elsewhere, he didn't realize his teammates were speaking of him until Lev, the new recruit and first year yelled. 

  
"Oh my gosh! What if Kuroo-senpai is thinking about a girl?" Which caught Kuroo off guard and awoke him back to reality. 

  
Kuroo gave a menacing glare to Lev, warning him to not bring up the fact that he possibly has a crush on a female. Lev shuddered under Kuroo's harsh glare, that didn't stop the others from speaking of the topic.

  
"Ohohoho, so who's the lucky girl?" Yaku asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

  
Kuroo was an absolute mess, he was tongue-tied as to what exactly to say. He really didn't understand what was going on himself and didn't know what to label his emotions towards Asami. A beet red blush spread across Kuroo's checks from embarrassment. His teammates could tell easily, that it was in fact, a girl on his mind. 

  
"Um- her name is Fukuda." Kuroo spoke quietly, almost whispering.

"What? Fukuda-san?" Kai, quite surprised that the girl he was head over heels for was Fukuda, a classmate of his. 

  
"You know her?" Kuroo asked, curious as to why Kai knew the girl. 

  
"She's in the same class as me. I thought after your break up with— 

  
"Kai, that's enough. Don't bring her up." Yaku sternly spoke. 

  
"Yaku, it's fine. I've moved on." Kuroo spoke, a sad smile placed on his lips.

  
"I'm sorry Kuroo, I didn't mean to—" 

  
"It's okay Kai. I know you meant no harm." Kuroo cut Kai's apology off.

  
"Anyways, are you guys excited for the training camp? We'll be able to play Karasuno again." 

  
The locker room which was once filled with tension, was back to the normal lively mood. 

  
"Yeah, I think we all are pretty excited, especially to see the shrimp again." Fukunaga spoke. 

  
"Kenma seems to like him a lot." Yamamoto teased the setter.

  
"Shut up." The silent setter, Kenma spoke. 

  
"Yeah, I wonder if maybe we should consider having chibi-chan transfer here. Kenma would surely be more motivated." Kuroo thought out loud.

  
Suddenly, a loud ear-piercing scream came from the gym. Kuroo ran out the changing room as fast as his legs could sprint. When he reached the gym, their manager Rina sat on the floor, her face scrunched up in pain. 

  
"Rina, are you okay?" Kuroo asked worryingly. 

  
"No, I think I did something to my leg. I can't get up." Rina says while whimpering in agony.

  
"Shit, give me a second. I'm going to grab someone from the locker room and we'll take you to the nurse's office."

  
Kuroo ran back to the locker room and grabbed the nearest person to the door. Puzzled as to why he was pulled out of the locker room, soon after a scared look on his face. 

  
"Captain, Please don't kill me! I'm sorry about what I said." Lev was fearful for what would happen next.

  
"Just follow me Lev, Rina has an injury, we need to take her to the nurse's office." 

  
No words spoken, Lev nodded. With the help of the giant first year, Kuroo and Lev carried Rina out of the gym. Amongst all of this, some of the team members came out of the locker room after seeing the captain's weird shenanigans. 

  
"Kuroo, what the hell is going on?" Yaku ticked off with Kuroos lack of an explanation.

  
"I'll explain later. Inouka, come to the nurse's office with us."

  
The three teenagers and an injured Rina were able to make it to the nurse's office. The nurse helped out the three boys and asked the cause of the injury. After the nurse inspected the injury, she came to the conclusion of a sprained leg which meant Rina wouldn't be able to attend the training camp.   
They had to find a replacement manager, and fast.  
—————  
The two peas in a pod, Kaname and Asami were sitting in the cafeteria eating and chatting away.

  
That Kuroo boy was still on Asami's mind. Since the unexpected meeting, he was all she could think of. She was struggling being productive with schoolwork and could barely pay attention in class. Not to mention, her already horrible sleep schedule had become even worse. Night upon night, Asami was wide awake with thoughts of her prince.

  
"Asami, hello?" Kaname called out to Asami. 

  
"Yeah, what's up?" Asami focused again, spacing out for a moment. 

  
"You're doing it again, this is the third time today." Kaname sighed.

  
"I'm sorry Kaname, it's just that—"

  
"The Kuroo guy, I know. You don't need to say more." Kaname silenced Asami. 

  
"I know that you know, Kaname. I'm stumped." 

  
"Wow that's a word I don't hear everyday." Kaname lightly chuckled. 

  
"I'm serious Kaname. I'd never thought I would actually find the real life incarnation of my prince only found in my dreams, I just don't know what to do with this information." 

  
"Well for starters, you could try to find him again. See if you know anyone who is friends with the guy." Kaname suggested. 

  
"Actually Kaname, that's not a bad idea." 

  
"I am a man of romantic sorts." Kaname wore a proud, cocky grin.

  
"If you're Mr. Romantic then why did you embarrass the crap out of yourself, trying to make a move on Rina, huh?" 

  
Kaname's grin faltered for a moment, he only confessed to Rina so Asami would get off his back for not having a girlfriend. Unbeknownst to Asami, he was in love with her but would never tell.   
He was too prideful to do such a thing and Kaname didn't want to lose her. He would rather only be friends with Asami than profess his love for her and break off their friendship. 

  
"Did you really have to bring that up?" Kaname whined. 

  
"Of course I did, it was hilarious!" Asami reminiscing of the awkward but entertaining moment. 

  
If Kaname was heard by whatever god, he was saved by the bell. Both Kaname and Asami frantically packed up their bentos and headed their separate ways but before leaving, Kaname said.

  
"You better tell me if you find the Kuroo guy or at least some information on him." 

  
"I will, don't worry." 

  
As Asami was putting her bento in her locker and taking out her supplies for the next class she noticed a familiar presence. 

  
"Nobuyuki-san, is there something I can help you with?" Asami asked politely. 

  
"Fukuda-san will you please be the boy's volleyball replacement manager? Our manager is injured and we need someone to fill in for her place, only for a short period of time." The vice captain hopeful. 

  
"I'm sorry Nobuyuki-san. I would love to help, I'm busy after school and at lunch." She tried to decline in a polite manner."Is there anything I can do to convince you?" 

  
"I'm sorry Nobuyuki-san there isn't anything that could convince me otherwise." 

  
From the corner of Asami's eye, she noticed her prince walking towards her and Kai. As if fate decided to show Asami her one weakness, the captain of the boy's volleyball team and the one that had her heart. Without thinking, Asami immediately answered. 

  
"Yes."

"Wait, will you really? You dont have to, you know." Kai asked, confused as to what changed her answer. 

  
"Yes, I'll do it." 

  
"That's great! Here I'll give this paper to you, it has all of the information you need to know before coming to practice. Thank you so much!" Kai somewhat relieved that he wouldn't be spending the majority of his day trying to recruit people. 

  
"Um- you're welcome, I guess?" 

  
"Welcome to the team, Asami-chan." A very familiar voice spoke.

  
Asami turned her head in the direction of the voice, she was met with those cat-like eyes she met only a few days ago. Looking once again, she felt as almost if she relived her butterflies in her stomach the first time she locked eyes with him. 

  
"Hello again Kuroo-san." 

  
"Ooo, you know my name huh?" Kuroo proudly smirked. 

  
"One of your teammates yelled out your name." You giggled.

  
Kai knew what was brewing between the two, it was evident in their eyes, especially Asami's. Not even Kuroo could tell the loving look Asami gave him.

  
"Oh, sorry I forgot." Kuroo sheepishly scratched his neck.

  
"Well, anyways I should be heading off to class. See ya at practice, Asami-chan." Kuroo left swiftly as he came. 

  
"Bye Kuroo-san." 

  
"Goodbye Fukuda-san."Kai caught up to Kuroo and walked together.

  
"Bye, Nobuyuki-san."

  
This was Asamis chance at getting to know the mysterious prince she only met a few days ago, she couldnt afford to mess up. On the other hand, Asami regretted saying yes to Kai. Asami not wanting to cause a scene, she needed to suck it up at this point because she already had dug her own grave.   
—————  
"I cant believe I actually said yes, Im an idiot." Asami dramatically fell onto her comfortable bed.

  
"Well its your fault for swooning over the captain and giving him lovey dovey eyes. " Kaname retorted.

  
"It is not my fault! I didnt even know he was the captain!" Asami whined. 

  
"At least youll be seeing this Kuroo guy for a few weeks." Kaname trying to be optimistic. 

  
"But that doesnt change the fact I'll have to deal with a team full of boys."

  
"Anyways, lets start our homework." Asami turned to the subject of completing her assigned homework, which was difficult to do alone but with Kaname there, it was bearable for her.

  
There was a comfortable silence between the two as they completed their homework, occasionally asking for help from one another. 

  
"Hey Asami." Kaname said, breaking the silence.

  
"Whats up?' Asami asked, curious to what Kaname was going to say. 

  
"Be careful, okay? Even if this guy is your supposed prince, he could be different than what you had thought."

  
"Don't worry Kaname, Ill be fine. Thank you for being concerned for me." Asami gave Kaname a loving smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> this is a re publish of this chapter after i made some changes to it. the next chapter should be coming out soon. 
> 
> happy reading :)
> 
> ~ honeymlk


End file.
